wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Kovir i Poviss
Obejrzyj film https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFg-kwmodvI Wstęp |} thumb|350px|Królestwo Koviru i Poviss na [[Mapa Orteliusa|Mapie Orteliusa]] Kovir i Poviss - krainy leżące na północy nad Zatoką Praksedy, największy światowy eksporter kopalin, czerpiący olbrzymie zyski z handlu.W Poviss znajduje się siedziba wiedźmińskiej szkoły kota. Religia W kraju jest wyznawany kult proroka Lebiody - jego Dobra Księga jest czytywana przez rodzinę królewską. Gospodarka Kovir jest najbogatszym królestwem północy. Żyje z wydobycia różnych rud metali (głównie szlachetnych), soli, produkcji szkła oraz wysoce rozwiniętego handlu na skale światową. Większość państw północy jest uzależnionych od Kovirskich towarów, co zapewnia ogromne zyski królestwu. Towary wykonywane w Kovirze i Poviss słyną z wysokiej jakości - m.in. broń, która ustępują tylko wyrobom mahakamskim. Kovir jest prawdziwym mocarstwem gospodarczym (i nie tylko), z którym musi się liczyć nawet Cesarstwo. Siły zbrojne O siłach zbrojnych Koviru i Poviss wiemy bardzo niewiele, przed laty było ich 25 tys. głównie najemników i elitarnych żołnierzy. Było to jednak w okresie wojny nie wiadomo jaka armia jest utrzymywana w czasie pokoju. Kultura i nauka Kovirczycy są wykształconym narodem. Żyją tu głównie znakomici kupcy i rzemieślnicy którzy wysoce cenią sobie jakość towaru i wielkość swego majątku.Wykształciło się tu wielu znanych naukowców, poetów, pisarzy, lekarzy i innych inteligentów, co dobrze świadczy o królestwie. Z Koviru pochodzi też wielu znanych i szanowanych czarodziejów. Historia Niegdyś Radowid I Wielki, król Redanii podarował te kraje swemu znienawidzonemu bratu Trojdenowi i zaleciwszy, by nie pojawiał się on więcej na dworze w Tretogorze, uczynił go hrabią apanażystą, nieponoszącym jednak żadnych ciężarów czy powinności lennych. Stan ten utrzymywał się przez lata, a do Koviru i Poviss ciągnęły zastępy ludzi, czasem wyjętych spod prawa, ale także niedocenianych uczonych, techników, wierzących w możliwość zbudowania wymyślonych przez siebie maszyn, kupców niebojących się ryzyka i geologów oraz górników. Zwłaszcza ci ostatni bardzo przysłużyli się Kovirowi, odkrywając olbrzymie złoża wszelkich kopalin, dzięki którym Kovir i Poviss stały się bogate. Na te zyski połaszczył się wreszcie Radowid III Śmiały, co spowodowało krótką wojnę Redanii i Kaedwen z Kovirem, zakończoną miażdżącym zwycięstwem tego ostatniego. Wtedy też podpisano Pierwszy Traktat Exeterski, z preambułą Mare Liberum Apertum czyniący morze wolnym dla handlu. Był to pierwszy i ostatni konflikt, w który zaangażowało się to ceniące neutralność królestwo. Wspomogło ono jednak za czasów panowania Esterada Thyssena Północ w II wojnie z Nilfgaardem, tworząc pułk kondotierów, w którym walczyli m.in. Adam Pangratt, Julia Abatemarco czy Lorenzo Molla. Władcy Koviru i Poviss * Trojden, * Gedovius Trojdenida, * Gerard Trojdenida, * Esteril Thyssen, * Baldwin Thyssen, * Rhyd, * Idi, * Esterad Thyssen, * Tankred Thyssen (według gry Wiedźmin 3) Miasta i warownie * Lan Exeter (stolica zimowa), * Pont Vanis (stolica letnia), * Rakverelin, * Aedd Gynvael, Krainy * 18px|Kovir Kovir, * 18px|Poviss Poviss, * 18px|Talgar Talgar, * 18px|Narok Narok, * Velhad, Towary eksportowe Kovir posiadał ogromną liczbę kopalń, dzięki czemu w znacznym stopniu rozwinął się handel. Towary eksportowe: * szkło, * sól, * rudy żelaza, * srebro, * nikiel, * ołów, * cyna, * cynk, * miedź, * chrom, * tytan, * wolfram, * platyna, * ferroaurum, * kryobelit, * złoto (80% światowego wydobycia). Dane z książek Sapkowskiego Ciekawostki i inne informacje * Wraz ze zmianą rodu panującego zmieniono także narodowe barwy z indyga na szkarłat, na czym majątek zbił podający się za Daintiego Biberveldta doppler Dudu. * Z Poviss pochodził młody wiedźmin Coën. * Z Koviru (i okolic) pochodzi wielu czarodziejów. * Kovir posiada jeden z najlepszych wywiadów na świecie. * W ostatnich latach Kovir ma coraz więcej problemów z brakiem żywności, którą dostarcza mu Nilfgaard. * Kovir i Poviss prawdopodobnie są wzorowane na Niderlandach, Flandrii i państwach Włoskich, które w czasach późnego średniowiecza i odrodzenia były najbogatszymi państwami w Europie (np. Wenecja wzbogacona na handlu morskim i bankowości). Sama zimowa stolica tych królestw, Lan Exeter, jest stylizowana na wybudowanej wysepkach Wenecji oraz na holenderskim Amsterdamie. * Poviss to także największe hrabstwo Walii leżące w jej środkowej części. We wczesnym średniowieczu istniało królestwo walijskie o takiej nazwie. * W Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Triss organizuje ucieczkę czarodziejów z Novigradu do Koviru. * Według gry Wiedźmin 3 królem Koviru i Poviss jest Tankred . * W grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon gdy Geralt wybierze Triss Merigold jako ukochaną to wspólnie pod koniec wydarzeń z gry zamieszkają w Kovirze. cs:Kovir a Poviss de:Kovir en:Kovir and Poviss fr:Kovir et Poviss it:Kovir Kategoria:Państwa